User talk:Papa zoulou
Yes. We have a procedure for it, though i forget where we put it. Basically you need at least three members to found a new User Faction. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 04:22, January 2, 2014 (UTC) I was thinking about the crusade and the idea supah posted about making forces just to go with the crusade and I think it's a good idea. So I'm going to start the Crusade page put the sector and planet's in then we can make the forces as sub categories what you think? Commisar Wadders (talk) 19:28, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Hey I'm gonna start the main page of our crusade now if you want to helpCommisar Wadders (talk) 22:52, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Cool we should sort out the sector and planet's then enemy forces on those planets then make the Imperial forces. I've called it the Ubique Crusade we can change it but it was just a quick name. Commisar Wadders (talk) 11:59, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Like the sub sector idea. We will need mountains, desserts, snowy waste lands, abandoned hive cities and inhabited xeno cities. Commisar Wadders (talk) 15:05, January 3, 2014 (UTC) p.s we will need imperial guard regiment's suited for these terrains like mountaineer guard. I have lot of free time this weekend. And yeah make tyranids Warp storm might as well Commisar Wadders (talk) 20:45, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Good to meet a fellow Sabaton fan. Great band. The flesh is weak, it shall be purged, 19:57, January 20, 2014 (UTC) I doubt that. I know the story behind just about every single song they've done, most of them before hearing the songs. can you boast that? The flesh is weak, it shall be purged, 21:03, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Holy shit man, you like the film ninja protector. Then I expect you'll recognise this: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qqql30HE0To Orkmarine 05:01, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the input. this is my first story and when i play I hae a Raven Guard army along with an IG I have modified the story and I am very open to suggestions and tweaks. I want them to neutral chaotic good..(just real humans...) So why am I Renly? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 17:35, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Uuuuh...Hodor?When the traitors hand strike, it strikes with the force of a legion! (talk) 17:59, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Greetings Papa Zoulou! It appears as though we have come across one of your "articles" while enacting a purge of stubs and NCF material: this is the article in question. I would like to ask if you have any plans of writing this, and if not, can we delete it? Furthermore, I would suggest writing this current article in a sandbox since you have not written anything for it as of right now. Yours truly, -- Solomus-BlackWing -(''Talk'' |My Sandbox) 23:54, May 21, 2014 (UTC) This Is PZ I have had a certain number of big exams recently, And I am currently don't have much inspiration right now, can you keep it Alice a few day subtil the weekend? I 'll be able to work on it then. At worst, i'll pût it in my sandbox. And since I don' really know how to pût it there, could you help me? Thank you very much for the input. --When the traitors hand strike, it strikes with the force of a legion! (talk) 15:34, May 22, 2014 (UTC) I didn't do anything to Mathierin Vinrezeck, but an admin must've deleted it while I was asleep. I can link you to creating a sandbox. Just click on this link and write down your ideas in there- User:Papa zoulou/Sandbox --Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|''' is paved with good intentions']] 17:02, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Just found a better fit for Theon. Tardir would be Lancel. :P 'KhalaelMy Talk' 15:12, June 13, 2014 (UTC) NCF? Umm... what? When we delete pages, there are options for reason, these include "Blanked", "Other reason" et cetera and earlier this "''Page was small, and clearly in violation of the established Canon. It was left alone for far too long." which is a bit misleading for it was used for all; stubs, Q-Issue pages and NCF pages. Now it is changed so the NCF is separated from the quality issue deletation. But. I am not going to restore that page only to see what was wrong with it. In the delete description it says "Please make use of infobox template, fix picture captions in their ..." so I guess it was messed page with code strands and similar stuff. How to make it better? Well don't leave stub articles behind you, because that was propably the final reason for deletation. I am pretty sure you were given a month to make a difference and judging by the talk page, a way more than a month. But, in the end, I don't think there were canon violations. Because if it was marked and deleted by me, I tend to put NCF template top-most, Q-Issue second and Stub last if neccessary, so most likely the page was just a mess. --Remos talk 20:05, November 14, 2014 (UTC) You'll get 24 hours... or maybe 20, I might not be up this late tomorrow. Then it will be lost forever, or at least I won't restore it again. Henceforth make sure you don't make such messed-up articles and whine after them when they get deleted. Emperor's Legacy is now restored, it will get deleted afterwards. If you are going to make something out of it, be my guest, but please do so in your sandbox so you can fix the article before posting it on its own page. And I'm absolutely positive about the fact that you are not going to harass me about this again, yes? I'm getting a bit frustrated about restoring pages I've deleted before. Sincerely yours --Remos talk 00:30, November 15, 2014 (UTC) In order to get the page's content, the page needs to be restored, there is no other way to do it. We had a deal that the article gets deleted after you have saved your stuff from it and so it shall. --Remos talk 16:18, November 15, 2014 (UTC)